


【影日】平行线

by dead0fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish
Summary: 有时候我们觉得很多事情看起来毫无疑义，但它们其实是为了你即将遇见的那个人和永远不会遇见的那个人做下的铺垫。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 2





	【影日】平行线

*这是一个两个人没有发生任何事情的故事  
*请注意加粗部分为漫画原剧情【  
BGM详情戳 这个

“有谁能说出平行线的特征？”  
“永远都不会相交吧。”

1

他把书本翻折起来的角细心地弄平整再合上，几本叠在一起竖起来放在桌面上象征性地敲了几下，随后就塞进课桌里面。一只手捞起包带急匆匆地把椅子推进去，然后灵活地蹦跳着绕过其他人的桌椅冲出门外，等候多时的朋友歪着脑袋看起来有些抱怨。

“翔阳你好慢哦！”

“啊啊啊我刚才在整理啦！”

他说着一不小心绊到了门框，打了个踉跄然后赶紧站稳嘿嘿笑着。

“刚开学而已你就这么认真。”

“小翔准备好好学习呢。”

“没什么啦！”日向打断了伙伴们的碎话，然后拍了拍几个人的肩膀，“走吧说好打棒球的！”

“今天要早点回家，老师布置了好多作业！” 关向幸治举着手比划了一下，当作没有看到旁边的日向露出一点沮丧的表情，指了指自己鼓鼓的背包显得非常苦恼，“重死了！”

“这么说也是哦。”

“泉！你难道也不想多打一会儿吗！”日向想要抓住最后一根救命稻草。

“我在天黑之前就回去。” 泉行高赶紧举起双手躲过了挤过来想要一把握住的橘色头发的男孩，“老妈都警告过我了。”

“这样啊……”

“现在才几点啊，还可以玩好久啦。”看不下去那种遗憾的表情，他无奈地摆摆手，“啊，说起来。”

“什么？”

“你们还记得课上的那个问题吗？”

“啥问题？”

“啊啦，就是平行线那个——平行线！”他说完后看了眼没什么反映的两个人，重重地叹了一口气，“那两条线真的不会相交吗？”

地上的石子被踢起来几块，上升了一点高度然后咕噜咕噜滚了好远。

“这个呀……也是呢，”关向用手摸摸下巴作出思考的样子，不过他确实是在很认真地思考，不像一边的日向现在满脑子只有接下来棒球的事情，“只要其中哪一条稍微偏转一点点的话就会碰到一起了吧。”

“真的很难以想象会有永远都不会相交这种事情呢。”说完两个人都陷入了学术问题中，接着很认同地同时点了点头。终于沉浸在自己营造出来的运动世界里面的日向清醒了过来，他大大咧咧地提高了音量想把其他两人也拉出来：“这个早就规定好了的吧，不会相交就是不会相交啦！”

“你刚才有在听啊……”

“当然有啊！” 

日向在一个星期前刚升入了国中，雪丘中学，在开学典礼上按捺不住兴奋的心情一直探头四处张望着。分配完作为后便和分别坐在自己前后左右一堆人都打好了关系，总是无所顾忌的笑容和天生就热情的态度让他就像一个太阳一样散发着耀眼的光芒。其中和坐在自己后面和左边的两人关系最好，经常放学后去打棒球或者踢踢足球什么的，就像现在。

三个人有一句没一句地闲聊着，路过一家电器商店时，他却停下了脚步。  
为了展示的目的，在透明的橱窗里面摆放了一台巨大的液晶电视，画面正闪动着播放着什么内容。日向走进了一点，盯着那散发着光芒的屏幕，额头几乎就要贴上玻璃。

“翔阳！你在干嘛！”

“再不走等下就要天黑了哦！”

两个人用手做成喇叭状开始呼唤着那个莫名其妙就离开了队伍的人，他们也不知道这是什么情况。

“噢噢！我来了！”日向有些奇怪地看了眼那里正在播放着的新闻，总觉得不太对劲。

“你在看什么啊？”

“没什么，”他挠挠脑袋，“几个月前我经过这里的时候好像听到了什么声音的，想看的时候被叫回去了。”

“笨蛋吗，这么长时间了肯定不是同样的内容了。”泉行无可奈何地看了一眼关向，对方也用复杂的眼神看着自己，“走吧走吧。”

“也是哦，但是我总觉得好像错过了什么东西。”

“要错过棒球啦！”

“啊啊啊我们跑过去吧！”日向像是突然打了鸡血一样蹦跳了一下，背包随着他的动作上下起伏着，于是没有再深入地想下去直接就抛到了脑后，跟着另外两个人加快了脚步。

【——“简直就像‘小巨人’！”电视的播报员如此呐喊着。

那是高中排球赛的转播，出现在电视画面上的是穿着印有“乌”字的黑色球服，在球场上

又冲又跳。我连排球的规则都不懂，却专注地看着那位小个子选手在场上大显身手，心想如果我能变成这样子，一定很帅气。

棒球、篮球、足球，我当然都很喜欢，但是那位选手的身影却深印在我的眼中。】

2

时间过的很快，好像略去了很多重要的东西直接跳到了结尾。国中一年级的时候他的伙伴们都纷纷选择了篮球社和足球社，自己对于这些运动项目都抱着极大的兴趣，一下子倒是选择不出来。

有听别人说起排球社因为没有新成员的加入而要解散了，如果有人加入的话大概也会因为人数太少而落得同样的下场吧。

也仅仅是这么想过，然后抱有对这个社的小小的惋惜之情，最后被朋友拉进了篮球社，但是也经常会溜出来踢踢足球打打棒球之类的。

也就是这样充满活力地度过了国中的三年级，在选择高中上面日向陷入了纠结。不知道当时在想些什么，或许是长大了想要离家远一些，他最后填报了隔壁町的乌野高中。

并不是做梦时会梦到，也不是有亲戚在里面上学，更不是环境优美。就自然而然地，下意识地让日向对其抱有极大的好感，不过有可能是因为听说了它拥有很不错的体育场地和设备。

日向开开心心地参加完开学典礼，一如既往坐不住的他在听到第一声下课铃后率先冲出了教室，一头橙色的头发一下子就从门口闪过去消失不见了。

面对新事物他总是抱有极大的好奇，东走走西摸摸，高中比起前三年呆的地方来说大了不少，为了摸清所有可以借用的运动场地，他准备一口气看个遍。

哼着小曲踢着路上的石子来到了有点像是篮球馆的地方，攀着窗户才看到里面是一个标准的排球场地。日向跳下来的时候才发现门口的地方伫立着一个黑头发的少年。

“哇！”脚下差点一软，心有余悸地拍拍胸口，“站在这里吓死我了。”  
回应他的是一个凶狠的眼神，还有懒得回答的沉默。

“理我一下嘛，对了你站在这里干什么？”

“没什么。”那个少年终于开了口，但是抬脚准备离开了，日向急急忙忙地冲上去想拦下来。

“我叫日向翔阳，你叫什么？”作为交朋友爱好者，他很有礼貌地伸出了手。

“影山飞雄。”

“握手啦握手！”

“……哦。”极其不情愿似的，影山伸出手握了下，心里有点惊愕于眼前这个小子居然是高中生，明明手掌小的要命。

“你很喜欢排球吗？”

“当然！！”难得地一听到这个问题他就很激动地回答着，日向有点被对方的表情逗笑。

因为两个人都没有穿校服所以很容易就明白了都是新生这个事实。

“喂，你是哪个一年级的弟弟吗？”

影山是个单细胞这点尽管是第一次见面还是可以一下子看出来的，日向的脸色先是变得难看起来，紧接着伴随着放大了不知道几倍的音量整个人爆炸一般跳了起来。

“你是看不起我的身高吗！！还有！我叫日向翔阳不叫喂！！”

宽大的T恤伴随着跳跃飞起来一点，阳光很强烈地泼洒下来，暖融融地晒化着周遭的一切事物。

这一天如同往常所经历过的其他日子一样简单却又充满新意地翻过去了，稍微让人在意的也不过是开学第一天遇到了一个让自己火大的人罢了。

还有一点，那个人注视着排球场的眼神溢满了渴望，就像真的是全身心地热爱着这项运动一样。

日向有些犯糊涂，对于所有的项目他都很喜欢，如果硬是要挑出来一个的话估计得思考上整整一天也可能毫无结果。那种专注于一个项目，生活围绕着它而展开的感觉，还从来没有出现过。

这原本或许应该会出现的，但是没有罢了。

【——“你，如果是君临球场的「王者」，我就要打倒你，成为在球场上站得最久的人！”

阻挡在眼前的高墙，墙的另一边是什么样的景色，是怎样的画面呢。那是凭我一个人绝对无法看到的，不过，如果不只有我一个人。

“为什么你在这里！”

或许就看得到「最高处的景色」了吧。】

3

第二次看到影山飞雄，也是他们最后一次交流的那天，是一个雨日。不算太大的雨淅淅沥沥地下着，有点不想让人带伞的程度，但是他看到的影山是全身淋湿的状态。

在排球部的门口站了很久了吧。

他开始抉择着是否应该上去搭话，因为此时对方的脸色不太好，要形容的话，便是落寞。

“嗨，”经过短暂的思考，他还是决定上前安慰一番，他的名字还是好好地记住了的，“影山！”

后者听到声音偏头看了一眼他，没讲话又把头转回去了。

“你该不会忘了我的名字了吧。日向翔阳！记好了啊！”

“哦。”

“怎么了不进去吗？前几天社团都招新过了今天有活动的吧。”

“我被拒绝了。”

“啥？”日向难以置信地看了眼对方。

“前辈说我太过于独断，昨天又因为什么跟队员处理不好关系，所以接下来就不让我参加部活了。”

“啊，那还真是遗憾，”他摸了摸自己的鼻尖，觉得现在说这句话可能有安慰的效果，“不过你确实凶了点……噫！”

那句话还没说完对方就飞快地把头转过来瞪了自己一眼，硬生生地把原本的话语咽了回去。“就……就像这个一样……”他尽量用低到对方听不到的音量吐槽了一句。

雨滴落地的声音不知不觉变大了一些，气氛被压抑到了一个很诡异的程度，两个人都站在雨里面。日向是不知道该如何开口，如果是自己钟爱的项目这样被打击的话大概也会受不了。

影山则是开始细细咀嚼不久之前排球部的主将对自己将的一番话，当时因为自己极度地怀疑另外一个新生的实力，不过放在现在他一定还是会同样发出质疑。

“只要是「胜利」所需要的人，我都会举球给他。在比赛的时候，我或许会勉为其难地举球给你，不过，我认为现在的你并不是「胜利」所需要的。”  
影山追求的东西很简单，就是得分。用最快的速度和最精准的举球配合击打，就可以获得比赛的胜利。

接球、举球和扣球如果全部由我一个人来就行了。

动作再快一点，再跳高一点！

“用个人技巧挑战失败、自以为是的举球员在球队发号司令的话，是无法获胜的。”泽村大地最后这样说着把入部情愿书退还给了影山，如果这种性子作为搭档的另一个新生能适应的话还好办，说不定能够挖掘出新的能力，但是目前为止没有一个人愿意去配合。

“你国中的那一场，我们都看过了。”泽村招呼其他队员继续练习，“你的实力很强这点我不否认，但是影山你的个人主义会害了整个球队。”

选手不是独奏者，而是管弦乐队的一员。只要有一个人自认「我很特别」，球队就完蛋了。

“既然这样的话你改正不就好了吗，你的坏脾气。”日向晃着脑袋绕着他走了一圈，然后离远一点开口，“你不会放弃的吧。”

“当然！”

“为什么你会这么喜欢排球呢？”他问了一个问题然后突然笑了笑自己回答了，“嘛，这种事情是不需要任何理由的吧。”

“笨蛋是不会懂得。”

“喂喂你这样没有朋友的吧！”

“跟你没关系！”

“也是哦，我又不懂排球！也说不上什么话来，”日向突然想起什么来了一样拍了拍大腿，露出惊慌失措的表情，“啊我的部活要开始了，完了完了迟到了就惨了。”

“你真的是呆子吧。”

“混蛋下次我再找你算账！先走了拜拜影山同学！”

“哦，再见。”

这是他们第二次见面，也确实是最后一次交流。在这之后他们就再也没说过一句话，在学校里偶尔也会遇到但是两人都没有打招呼。日向早就忘了这个影山飞雄曾经是自己说过要算账的对象，而对于影山，大概也早就忘了这个橙毛小子的名字了。

日向后来也稍微打听了一下，虽然不知道后来对方是否有改掉自己的毛病成功重新加入排球部，但是自己所在的高中——乌野高中据说在几年前实力非常强大，到了现在成绩却平平。

「不会飞的乌鸦」

别校取得绰号一直用了很久，升进高中二年纪的时候他已经不再听闻到一点关于排球部的消息了，一切都沉淀下来有条不紊的进行着。

但是日向总觉得第一天他攀上窗户偷看干净整洁的排球场地的时候内心出现了一点冲动，不过这种渴望只出现了几秒后就消失得无影无踪了。

【——有日向在！

他有少见的速度和发射神经，加上弹性极好，可是在国中时没有举球员举球给他。

相对的影山是技术熟练的举球员，他在寻找速度快的攻击手，可以把他传的球打出去。

他们两个如果单打独斗就无法完全发挥实力，要是能将才能互相配合……

“我……不想再输了！”

“换句话说，目前在日向的心中，影山是同年代之中「最强」的……是吗？”

“噫……唔……是……”

“如果他以前是「最强的敌人」…那现在就是——”

「最强的战友」。】

4

关于薛定鄂的猫有一个驳论，把一只猫放在一个密闭的箱子里面，旁边放着的是有百分之五十几率衰变会放出一个中子的铀。

那只猫在无人问津的情况下是生与死的叠加态。但一旦开始思考那个问题一旦产生一个想法去看一眼，那就会产生定论。

不过这个实验始终无法进行因为猫在真空的条件下本身就不能存活，可背后带来的令人深思的问题却不能忽视它的价值。

不得不相信命运是有一种安排，不会有关系的人即使见面无数次还是不会擦出火花，原本的空位再适合那个人，如果注定好了的擦肩就不会填补上去。

我们永远都不知道我们错过的那些微小的东西可以改变一切，而这些错过也早就在计划之内。

让我们来假设日向翔阳在那个电器商店的门口停了下来，并且在被别人拉走前他看到了对他影响深刻的“小巨人”的身影，那么发展下来，影山飞雄与  
他的相遇也就不仅仅是两次过后就划上句号了。

有时候我们觉得很多事情看起来毫无疑义，但它们其实是为了你即将遇见的那个人和永远不会遇见的那个人做下的铺垫。

当然了，如果一开始就是平行线的话，他们是不被允许产生交集的。

也就不会出现——

“有我在，你就是最强的！”

FIN


End file.
